Like a Leader
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: "I was the leader, I wasnt supposed to be the one to fall. Ive let you guys down, Ive let you all down." He was always there to pick them up when they fell down; what happens when he falls down?


**Im having really bad writter's block right now with Those Lost Eyes. I tried to update that last night but was having a hard time and everything I was writting sounded horrible and just..ugh.**

**This is one of those stories on my profile page under "Stories Coming Soon" that never really seem to come anytime soon.**

**Lol. I dont own BTR.**

"Get up! This aint no holiday inn!"

The blonde boy lifted himself off the ground and wiped dust off his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill, but he didnt dare let them. He was supposed to be a man. Sure, he was only twelve, but he was supposed to be tough. He was the leader of his friends, captain of the middle school hockey team, a protective older brother, but most importantly; a strong, tough, role model for his friends.

But what kind of a role model was he supposed to be if he couldnt get back up when kicked to the ground?

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kendall's breathing hitched when the bully's harsh words were shouted in his face and he jumped back, head slamming into the hard metal locker. The blonde closed his eyes, wincing in pain and praying for someone to come help.

A lone tear crept it's way down Kendall's face and his opponent grabbed his collar, fisting his shirt. The twelve year old's face contorted, waiting for whatever pain was to be inflicted upon him.

It wasnt supposed to be this way; he was _strong_. He shouldnt be standing here, petrified and with some kid's handed fisted into his shirt. Usually it was Logan, or Carlos that needed help dealing with bullies or whatever it may be. And Kendall was supposed to be there to protect them. That's because Kendall is the leader, the strong one, the role model. Now all he could think was he had let everyone down who had looked up to him. He had let down his sister, he had let down his hockey team, and most importantly; he had let down his friends.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didnt even realize it when the bullies began throwing punches. One swing to the face, and Kendall was out.

...

"We wanna know what's going on, and we wanna know whats going on _now_."

Just as it was before, Kendall was pinned up against a locker. But this time, it was by James. Logan and Carlos stood on each side of the brunette, backing him up.

When Kendall shook his head and bit his lip, Logan folded his arms. "Kendall, we're just concerned about you. I mean, you're our best friend, and when our best friend shows up to hockey practice covered in bruises _like he has been for the last week_, we're going to be concerned. So just tell us what's happening now!"

Being as stubborn as he was, the blonde boy just shoved James off of him and walked towards a corner in the gym locker room. The other three just shurgged at eachother, and kicked past some hockey equipment, making their way towards their friend.

"Kendall.." James tried reasoning. "We're just worried about you."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed. "I mean, we care for you Kendall, you're our friend and we look up to you!"

That was all it took to set Kendall off. Like the breaking of a damn, all the tears he had been bottling up repelled and spilled like crazy. He got up, shoved his way past his friends, and punched a locker.

"Kendall.." Carlos' brows knit together in confusion.

"Shut up!" Pathetically, Kendall fell to the ground, and pulled his knees up to his chest. Tears still spilling from his eyes, his friends waited paitentally for him to compose and then inform them on the news.

Once settled, the blonde boy hiccuped and let his friends sit around him. "These three eigth graders...they've been..doing this to me." Kendall pointed to his arms that were bruised, and his black eye.

Logan put a hand on his taller friend's shoulder. "Kendall..we're your friends, you never have to be ashamed to ask us for help."

More tears spilled and Kendall's face reddened. "No! See, thats exactly the thing! You guys look up to me! Im supposed to be the leader! Im supposed to be tough! Im supposed to be someone you guys look up to and not some big weak dissapointment! I-"

"Kendall.." James began.

"No! I was the leader, I wasnt supposed to be the one to fall. I've let you guys down, I've let you all down." And with that, everyone was silent as Kendall buried his head into Logan's shoulder and cried silently.

"Kendall, look at me." Logan demanded, slightly harsh tone in his voice. Kendall looked up, eyes red and puffy, and his smart friend went on. "You are NOT a dissapointment, nor will you EVER be. No matter what, we still all look up to you, okay? You arent perfect, none of us are! Sometimes its okay to reach out for help. And when you fall, we'll always be there to pick you back up. Okay? We love you Kendall, just for who you are. You dont need to try and be tough for us."

Noddind and sitting up, Kendall hiccuped. "Okay, I believe you. Thanks guys."

James reached out and patted his back. "No problem. Now come on, I know how to handle these guys."

...

"Yo, idiots!"

Kendall smirked and watched as his three friends apporached the bullies, and he knew at that moment that sometimes it was okay to fall. And his friends would always be there to pick him back up. He felt nothing more than like a leader. Kendall laughed when James shoved one of them to the ground and screamed, "Get up! This aint no holiday inn!"

**Muwaha. Nobody writes about Kendall getting bullied, just the other guys. I wonder why. Reviews are love, my darlings!**


End file.
